Lost Memories
by Timeless4Life
Summary: A one-shot of an event that happened in Yami's past, which is based on one of the old PS1 games me and my brother own. Not very good cos I don't know much about Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I am learning! Please review!


_Welcome to my one-shot_

_Disclaimer: The entire Yu-Gi-Oh! Background story – my brother played the game so much I finally started taking it all in. Ha ha!_

_Memo: Hey everyone! Hope you're all okay? Right, about this fanfic then – I wrote this a while back and only recently found it and edited it. I don't think it's very good but I really tried with the description, if I recall correctly. Just to let you all know that I don't know much about Yu-Gi-Oh! so I'm sorry if it shows lol. But yeah, I've decided to post this up at long last to see what people think of it – so all reviews are much appreciated!_

* * *

**L****OST MEMORIES**

The ground gave a violent shake, sending various priceless vases smashing to the tiled floor that spread throughout the entire palace. The priests ran about screaming that the Gods were angry with them for every reason they could think of, while the servants fled the area as fast as their legs could carry them, bumping into the priests and the Pharaoh's ornaments as they went. Several were crushed beneath the giant statues of the Gods and Goddesses that lined the hallways, the crunch of their bones and their painful screams drowned out by the roar of the earth beneath the city.

The servants were relatively safe compared to the simple workers outside. The scaffolding in the construction sites collapsed as invisible hands pushed them over, on top of thousands of poor, screaming workers. Those that were at the heart of the construction site were caught up in the scaffolding and were tangled in the ropes crisscrossing the wooden supports, so they couldn't untangle themselves before their stone statue they'd been working the past eight months on, came crashing down upon them, ending their lives instantly.

Dust spread throughout the palace from the slabs of brick that its walls were made of. The ground started to shake more violently, collapsing a wall of the throne-room, where the young prince stood. He stood between two white pillars, keeping a keen eye on everything around him, in case any rogue objects came his way or a wall crumbled near him – basically, anything that would endanger his life.

The priests, that were supposed to look after him and watch his every move, were either fleeing the area or running around thinking up what they could possibly sacrifice for the Gods, as fast as they could. From a young age, the prince had realized that these priests were a complete waste of space, only looking out for themselves and how they could get a higher rank from the Pharaoh – no wonder the Gods were upset!

Suddenly, one of the pillars the prince was standing next to, started to crumple at its base from the intense shaking. His eyes opening wide in fear, he quickly made it to the opposite side of the throne-room before it fell completely to the ground, showering those close by with its thick fragments.

"Get out of there, my Lord," someone shouted from the entrance. As the dust settled, the prince could focus on the person calling him – Simon Muran. His white shawl was ripped at the ends and his bright blue colour was reduced to a thick, white coat of dust.

A large slab fell from the ceiling, narrowly missing one of the fleeing priests. The prince gave him a frightened look – would he be any safer outside than he was in here?

Simon, painted with a determined expression, quickly made his way over to the prince. He grabbed him by the shoulders and led him across the room, dodging a falling vase as they did.

The shaking started to calm a little as they made it to the entrance, where they both gave a brief sigh of relief before making their way to the palace gardens, out in the open, where it should be safer. Sure enough the gardens were out in the open, but the tall, thick defensive walls surrounding it, had a large crack forming to the east side of it and the slabs of marble, that lined the top of it, started to crumble and threatened to fall at any time. However, groups of servants and priests, even some workers from the city, huddled together terrified, hoping, praying for this horror to just end.

An uneasy feeling aroused inside the prince's stomach, as he watched the slabs become ever looser, so that small pieces fell onto the unsuspecting innocents below, in the gardens. The prince wanted to shout out a warning – anyone could foresee what would happen next – but words couldn't form in time as two huge slabs of marble came falling down as the ground shook more violently again. Simon turned him away as the slabs hit the earth and, unfortunately, upon the people.

A prince should be brave and able to see death carried out, not turned away and hidden from it. Simon, feeling annoyed for not letting the prince make his own decision, thought quickly and started pulling the teenage prince back through the palace to the west-side, as if he was doing that all along.

"We must leave, my prince, through the underground tunnel leading out of the city," he told him, pulling him along by his arm.

"Surely being underground would be even more dangerous?" the prince argued, but continued to be lead away.

"It's a risk we'll have to take, my prince. If we stay we will surely die; let's not refuse any other attempts that might potentially save you," he replied forcefully, but calmly.

The prince wanted to argue this 'potential savior', but he knew what Simon was saying was true. He had to trust him. From a young child, Simon had always been there to advise and help him. Unlike all the other priests and servants in the palace – his father, the Pharaoh, included – Simon would always have his best interests at heart, but always deal with situations with common sense and logic. For this, the prince admired him.

As they angled to the far west side, the shaking calmed once more, so that it was but minor tremors running through the ground like an electric shock. Simon halted the prince when they came to a dead end – the prince had followed him into a smallish room with a small table with fallen statues on it, against a heavily curtained wall. Higher up the wall, a mirror lived – the cracks in the walls opposite glimmering in its reflection.

Simon walked up to the table hurriedly and, without any warning, pulled the table aside with an unforeseen force, sending flying across the room, bashing loudly into the other wall. He pulled the curtain back to reveal a vertical rectangle shape on the wall. The prince watched in awe as Simon closed his eyes and put a glowing hand on the shape. For a second nothing happened then, when Simon pulled his hand away, the thin layer of wall began to crumble, revealing a gold-painted door.

The prince stepped forward, eyeing the door suspiciously, still not sure whether this was a wise decision or not, while Simon started pulling off parts of the wall which wasn't affected by his magic seconds beforehand, so they could open the door fully. As if his magic had trigged the ground, the ground began shaking again, but not violently enough to throw anyone off balance.

"Let's hope the others are able to get to safety," Simon said, noticing the young prince's nervousness as the ground began shaking again. "I'd hate to return here and find the sacred palace scattered with the bodies of all those we cared for-"

"What?!" the prince burst out suddenly. Simon turned to him quickly, almost falling over his twisted, long cloak. 'How could I forget?!' he thought. 'I-I love her and I-I almost forgot her in this madness!' He clenched his fist and turned to run back. 'How could I be so stupid? I was about to visit her and reveal… some bad news when-'

"We must concentrate on what is happening now," Simon replied. 'We must make our escape while the ground is calm." The prince, still with his back turned, sighed angrily. 'Why do I have to be the Pharaoh's son?! Why do I have to be so important?!' "We must leave," Simon continued, in a forceful voice, realizing what must be going through his head. The prince, sighing again, unclenched his fists and turned to his mentor and friend, nodding. "Good."

Simon turned back to the door and pulled off the last piece of wall around the door. He reached inside his cloak and retrieved a golden key, then put the key in the colour-matching door and turned it. The clicking of the lock turning gained some respite for him. Without another moment of hesitation, he started pulling open the stiff door to, hopefully, their freedom. The door, after pulling it with a few short, but strong, tugs, opened fully revealing a long, stone-lined tunnel.

"Thank the Gods above," Simon said, looking up at the ceiling. "Right, after you my-" His words were cut short as he turned and saw he was alone in the room. "My prince?" No reply.

He made a frustrated sound and waited at the tunnel door for the prince to return – he wouldn't leave without him, however stupid his decisions sometimes. He was young, so it was easy to forgive, but also young in his heart. Simon knew fore well where the prince had gone. Sometimes common sense is blinded by love – it is only aided when it is also forbidden.

The prince ran back the way he'd just come. Luckily, the ground wasn't shaking as much – maybe it was soon to be over? He wished rather than knew the answer. Quickly, jumping over a rogue statue, he started running up the marble stairs. As he did so, he noticed a crack starting to form, traveling downwards. He hoped the ground wouldn't shake too violently and the stairs would last for another couple of minuets, until they were both back into safety…

'I hope she's alright,' he thought, his mind suddenly conjuring up images of her dead. 'Don't think like that! I must not! I must not!' He shook his head from side to side, trying to get rid of the awful images. He started remembering happier times they had shared. 'How could I forget her? I…' The ground gave a sudden lurch beneath him, as he reached the second floor. The crack was deepening and growing. 'Damn.'

Knowing he had limited time, he ran as fast as his legs would let him, down a giant corridor, before the ground started shaking again. He counted the golden rimmed doors on his left, trying to ignore the screams outside the palace. He slowed a little to try and catch glimpses of the world outside, the crying and screaming people outside, the chaos outside…

Fifteen doors! He skidded to a halt, almost slipping over on the polished floor. Then, scrabbling up, most un-prince like, stood next to the door. "Remiarna?!" he shouted. There was no reply. He bashed franticly on the door so the hinges shook a little. "Remiarna! Remi, it's me!" There was a muffled sound. His feelings rising up through his body, he took a deep breath and, taking a few steps back, he ran at the door, ramming his shoulder into it. The door, on cue, buckled from the force and opened screaming, like the workers outside.

He looked around hastily. "Remi?! Where are you?" he shouted. There was a muffled shout. A muffled women's shout. He followed the sound to the small washroom linked to the beautifully designed bedroom, where the muffled shout was much louder.

His heart leapt to his throat, making him unable to say anything. The bathing pool – which was basically a square-cut hole in the floor filled with water – was divided in two parts: one side was filled in with slabs of stone from a completely collapsed wall; the other half's top was covered with a fallen, mahogany cupboard which was used to store towels and cleaning items in. However, to make matters worse, the back of the cupboard was covered with odd slabs of stone, making it impossible for anyone trapped beneath it to push the cupboard off them. Obviously, the cupboard had fallen first and then the wall followed, so to the unsuspecting bather wouldn't be able to escape at all – it all happened far too quickly.

There was banging from beneath the cupboard – she was underneath it! Shaking off his shocked feeling, he ran to the side of the bathing pool covered with the cupboard. "Remi!" he shouted.

"Yami?" a frightened voice sounded.

"It's me Remi. Are you hurt?"

"No, just scared, my prince," she replied. "I managed to open the doors of the cupboard under the water, to give me air, but I can't break through the back of this – I'm stuck, Yami!"

The prince took a second to think things through, and then climbed on top of the cupboard. "I'm going to try to break through the back of it, try to keep away from the far left," he said, pushing the slabs of marble off the top with a grunt. He listened to the sound of her moving in the water below, and then started thumping into the back.

The first thump shook the whole cupboard. _Thump_. The wood started to push inwards. "Come on!" _Thump_. "Just break! Break!" _Thump. Crack_.

He watched as his fist broke through the back. There was a cough as wood dust spread in the air. He felt the cold water caress his cut hand soothingly and then he pulled his hand out. Pain shot in his hand, but there was no time to see to his wounds – they were minor anyway and Remi was much more important to him. With a new feeling of hope, he started pulling at the wood, making a hole big enough to pull Remi from beneath it.

A mass of splinters flew up as he pulled and tugged at the wood. Finally, after a couple of minutes, he had pulled a big enough hole. He peered inside to meet face to face with a young girl; her face was covered half in shadow and but he could still see it painted with her terror.

Reaching inside, the prince grabbed hold of a wet, shivering hand and pulled with as much strength as he could. The girl's wet, naked form slowly was pulled from the hole. He quickly moved his hands to the under part of her arms and lifted her out fully. He helped her off the dusty cupboard, carrying her in his arms, into the bedroom, sitting her on her white-draped bed gently. Quickly, after pulling one of her covers around her – to keep her warm and to keep her pride – he ran to and turned over another fallen cupboard and found a plain day-dress for her to wear.

She dried herself while his back was turned and then pulled the cover around her bare chest when he brought her, her dress. She pulled it on as fast as she could in fear that the earth would start shaking again. She couldn't bear to think what would of happened if he hadn't had found her… she shook her head, so her wet hair flicked from side to side, not wanting to think negatively. She was alive. Alive with the man she loved…

"I was so scared," Remi whispered, looking away embarrassedly. Yami, almost split-secondly, drew her up from the bed and pulled her into his strong arms. She snuggled her face into his chest - his heartbeat comforting her like a young child with a mother.

"I was too, I was too," he whispered back. He put a warm hand through her long, wet light brown hair. "I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you sooner." She looked up at him, deep into his eyes, as a feeling of great appreciation flooded through her.

Yami was the Pharaoh's son. He had high expectations to fulfill, as a prince, but he still made time for her, just a daughter of the Pharaoh's personal advisor. Even when they were young friends, he always treated her as an equal. As they got older and Yami had more responsibilities, they were split apart, but he always came to her anyway… he always tried for her. He didn't need to tell her his feelings, one night after a banquet, she could see it in his eyes – their friendship had turned to love.

They'd kept it a secret, of course, except from Simon Muran – he just knew these things; it was impossible to keep things from him! But this wasn't just a little fling, the months of sweet smiles and long discussions about the world, turned into five glorious years. However, as a prince of Egypt, he was expected to marry for the wrong but profitable reasons – his father, a greedy man at heart – like land, army strength, and trade. His father would bring to him many beautiful women, but he'd turn them all down one by one.

"I'm here now. It's going to be all right," he soothed. He put a warm hand to her face, tilting her face up, and slowly began moving his face towards her, his lips longing for hers. Their lips met gently. After a moment, he parted from her. The sun flooded through the half-cotton-curtained window, highlighted all of her features. 'If only the circumstances were different…' he thought. 'If only my father hadn't of accepted for me… If only I wasn't a prince…'

The ground gave a sudden lurch beneath them; Remi was almost knocked off balance – luckily, Yami had her tightly in his arms. He didn't give her time to pull a terrified look as he immediately pulled her out of her room and down the long corridor, by the hand, as fast as he could. The ground was shaking hard – it was only a matter of time until the earth began shaking madly again, destroying everything and anything left standing.

_Smash_. Yami turned just in time to see a giant vase smash to the floor literally meters away from them. He skidded to a halt, pushing Remi to the wall and covering her from the spray of shards. He winced as two hit him, but the pain was brief and little. Waiting for the echoes of the fallen vase to stop bouncing off the walls, he got off Remi and, before she could check his back, he was pulling her along and down the marble stairs.

The crack was getting wider as they traveled down the stairs. Yami looked before him knew it wouldn't be long now until they would be safe… _Crack_. The stairs moaned as they started splitting apart as the ground started shaking more violently. Yami almost lost his balance as the stair he was about to step on crumbled before him. Remi grabbed his arm and saved him from falling. He nodded in thanks before quickly evaluating the area.

Suddenly, Yami jumped up, onto the thick stair-rail and then jumped down to the ground floor. He regained his balance and then helped Remi down from the rail she was now standing on, putting his hands around her slim waist. He winced as a small pain shot in his back, but ignored it as he pulled Remi through the breaking, dust filled rooms to where he'd left Simon.

As he'd hoped, Simon was still waiting for him. Waiting for him with an annoyed expression painted over his face. The ground lurched making Simon grab hold of the door he was standing against, making him loose his disappointed expression. That was enough.

"Come one, we haven't much time!" he shouted over the earth's roars.

The couple didn't need telling twice and, as fast as they could pump their legs, they ran through the gold-lined doorway and down into the tunnel behind it. Simon shut the door, pulling it as hard as he dared, then, with a fire-lit torch which he grabbed from a wall, her started leading them to safety, down the long, winding tunnels into the unknown…


End file.
